


Operator 918's Three-way Call

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multitasking, Phone Sex, Porn, Schmoop, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, coz that happens, is there a word for having sex with one person while you're having phone sex with another person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are together in bed when Castiel gets a work call. Dean makes him take it, but rewards Castiel's hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator 918's Three-way Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Oh there is much porn here, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy this finale. Posting a day early because I just couldn't make you wait. (And I just couldn't wait to find out if you liked it or not)

 

* * *

Since Castiel could forward his work phone and go anywhere and Dean could take jobs where ever he needed to, it wasn’t hard for the two of them to find a way to spend more time together. They would spend a week or so apart and then a couple of weeks together and so on. Castiel became friends with Sam and they often all went to dinner together.

Dean was fantastic about Castiel’s job. He didn’t mind how Castiel made his living in the slightest. Dean knew that he was an exception that was unlikely to be repeated and he knew that when Castiel talked to other people, he was just talking and not enjoying.

Dean had even been present for one or two phone calls, when they came in while he was doing his own research. Castiel had hesitated to answer, but Dean had waved off his concerns and turned his attention back to his laptop so Castiel could do his work. Castiel doubted it was coincidence that he and Dean ended up having sex afterward both times, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about that outcome.

Then came the day when a phone call came in while Castiel was balls deep in Dean’s mouth. He ignored the call, but Dean got a gleam in his eye and pulled off of Castiel with a soft pop. He grabbed the headset from the bedside table and tossed it toward the foot of the bed where Castiel’s head was lying.

“Answer it,” he said, his voice husky with dark intent.

“What? Dean, you can’t be serious,” Castiel said, though he was afraid Dean was very serious.

“Do you want me to finish?” Dean asked, glancing down at Castiel’s straining cock.

Castiel nodded slowly.

“Then answer the call, Cas.”

Castiel’s hands shook slightly as he placed the headset on and listened to the recording. As luck would have it, it was one of Castiel’s regular clients. He was easy to please and rarely took long. Castiel was somewhat relieved by this when he answered the call. As he was talking, Dean’s mouth went immediately back to its previous work and it took all of Castiel’s self-control not to let anything show in his voice in that moment.

“Oh, you want to suck my cock?” Castiel said into the phone. He soon figured out that Dean fully intended to break his self-control until he was gasping and moaning into the phone for real. “Unnnhh, that feels so good, Jerry,” Castiel said as Dean teased his ass with a finger while sucking harder on his dick.

Whenever Castiel was listening, Dean would slow down and pull back, only to do something new as soon as it was Castiel’s turn to talk. “God, yes, Jerry, suck it!” Castiel growled as a second finger slid deep into his ass. He looked down and saw the filthy, evil grin Dean somehow managed around his cock and nearly lost it right then.

Castiel was trying to pay attention to Jerry, but it was becoming more difficult, even with Dean holding back when Castiel wasn’t talking. Then he realized what Jerry had said and he closed his eyes, anticipating Dean’s response.

“Yes, Jerry, you’re right. I’m a bad boy. I need to be spanked.” Dean pulled off his cock with a calculating grin and lifted Castiel’s leg. Dean slapped his ass cheek hard enough for Jerry to hear - if his groan in Castiel’s ear was anything to go by. “I’m so bad, Jerry.” Another -thwack- reverberated against Castiel’s ass. He liked it way more than he expected to.

Dean lowered his leg when he stopped to listen again. “Yes, your mouth feels so... _good_...on my cock, Jerry,” Castiel moaned, voice breaking when Dean’s mouth closed around him again. “Mmm, yeah, just like that, unh, you’re sooo good to me.” He vaguely heard panting on the other end of the phone, signalling that Jerry was close. “Oh, baby, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna... _fuck_...I’m gonna come.”

Castiel heard Jerry urging him on through the phone and Dean didn’t slow down at all this time when Castiel had stopped talking. Castiel really was close and when Dean shoved three fingers inside him as he sucked him down, Castiel was toppling over the edge. “Oh, fuck, yes, _fuck_! You’re so good to me, oh, fuck _yes_! Unnnnh,” he babbled as he came down Dean’s throat.

Jerry came, too, but Castiel barely noticed. He panted into the phone, as he lay there, exhausted, shuddering as Dean teased his too-sensitive cock a few times. He heard Jerry’s happy proclamation that this was their best phone call yet and Castiel thanked him and encouraged him to call again.

“Another satisfied customer?” Dean teased when Castiel jerked off the headset and closed his eyes.

Castiel squinted up in a glare. “You fucking bastard.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him. “You loved it and you know it.”

Castiel tried to keep glaring, but after that kiss, it was difficult. It happened that Dean was right, too. “Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fuck me, Winchester?”

Dean kissed him again, then pulled back, all trace of teasing gone from his face. “You’re amazing, Cas. You know that, right?”

Castiel smiled, surprised by the sincerity when he’d expected more teasing and dirty talk. He shook his head. “No, I didn’t know. I think I may need you to keep telling me.”

Dean smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I can do that. You’re amazing, Cas.” He kissed him again.

Castiel looked him in the eye. “So are you, Dean. Everything. All of this, all of our time together…” He didn’t know how to finish, but Dean was nodding.

“I know, Cas. Same here.” He stared down at Castiel’s mouth for a long moment. He didn’t look up when he said, “I’ll keep telling you you’re amazing as long as you want to hear it.” His eyes flicked up and dropped again. “For the rest of our lives, if-if you want.”

Castiel was pretty sure his blood had been replaced by syrup, hot and thick and sweet. He felt Dean’s words flow through him and warm him to his toes. He clutched the freckled face with both his hands and drug him down into a deep kiss.

“I want that, Dean. I want that very much.”

When Dean finally entered him, it wasn’t the frenzied coupling they had known before. It was a slow and tender dance, touching at every possible point on their bodies, with constant eye contact and sweet, gentle kisses. Dean still teased and coaxed until Castiel was already half out of his mind by the time his second orgasm came. He didn’t even notice the tears on his cheeks until Dean gasped out his name and fell on top, his breath ghosting over the wet tracks.

After a moment’s rest, Dean pulled back and brushed his fingers over Castiel’s cheek as he stared down at him. His thumb wiped away a tear as he repeated, “Amazing.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel agreed. “We really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> In every universe, in every scenario, they just gotta be together and get all angsty and schmoopy and porny. I love my boys. Ugh. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the final installment. Thanks for all your comments and encouragement - and for coming along on this crazy ride with me. Special thanks to mahbbys for her diligent Beta skills and to MademoiselleBelaTalbot for being so sweet and for the brilliant idea for this part of the story. And also to cobalt_wings and SuchFun_AreWe just for being super lovely to me - MWAH! Kisses for all of you. !!♥♥♥!!


End file.
